Tu m'appartiens
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Je suis à lui et il est a moi. une phrase si simple et qui résume parfaitement leur relation. Samifer exclusivement et Destiel en fond de fond.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! C'est les vacances ! ENFIN ! Un petit Samifer, un couple qui manque vraiment d'histoire en français. Merci à Rimeko ma béta pour la correction.

Bonne lecture et pensez à commenter.

OoO

Tu m'appartiens

OoO

Sam perdit son souffle tandis qu'il sentait des mains joueuses se poser sur ses pectoraux, inconsciemment le souvenir de Becky fantasmant sur ses muscles lui revint en mémoire.

« Dis donc Sam ce n'est pas poli de penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant ces moments. » Fit la personne derrière lui. « Je suis dans ta tête je te rappelle. »

Le chasseur ne put retenir un gémissement alors que le souffle derrière lui frôlait son oreille et il se cambra posant l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il devait se battre, résister au contact sur son torse et à la langue taquine qui glissait sans fin sur son cou. Dieu du ciel il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se battait comme ça depuis une semaine. Les mains quittèrent son torse pour se poser sur ses cuisses et les écartèrent de manière impudique puis elles se mirent à les caresser ne faisant qu'effleurer son entre-jambes. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout arrêter d'un simple mot… il pouvait aussi simplement murmurer.

« Sam….Sam… tu sais que tout peut devenir plus plaisant. » L'autre posa sa main sur le menton de Sam le tournant vers lui. « Vas-y un simple mot peut tout changer. Appelle moi. »

« L….Lu….Lucifer… Lucifer…Lucifer… » Répéta Sam en posant ses lèvres contre celles du Diable. « Lucifer… Lucifer… Lucifer…. »

Le Déchu eut un sourire carnassier tandis que Sam psalmodiait son nom comme une prière.

« Oui Sammy. Prie-moi. Vénère-moi. Remplace le nom de tous les dieux, païens ou bien celui de mon père… Fais de moi ton archange. Ton protecteur. Ton Dieu. »

Sam n'écoutait plus vraiment son archange, concentré sur les mains de Lucifer, ses mains qui lui avaient tant manqué. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de comprendre à qui il appartenait ?

O_O

Le motel n'était pas le summum de l'hygiène mais pour l'instant, Sam s'en fichait. Il était épuisé, leur précédente chasse ayant été éprouvante. Lentement, il avait ôté chaque morceau de son costume, l'avait jeté dans la panière à linge, puis avait mariné un long moment sous la douche.

Dean dormait déjà quand il avait rejoint son lit. Il en avait été un peu déçu mais finalement, quelle importance ? Cette nuit était la première du reste de sa vie. Il avait fini par se mettre à penser comme ça chaque soir. Rien ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il ne deviendrait pas fou le lendemain ou bien qu'il meure. Il s'était couché avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il n'entendait pas Lucifer et ne le voyait pas. Le sommeil le happa sans difficulté aucune !

O_O

Une main courait sur sa poitrine.  
Elle était froide. Glacée presque. Si froide qu'elle en était douloureuse. Sam ouvrit les yeux. Une seconde, le sommeil l'empêcha de réaliser exactement ce qui se passait. Puis un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.

« Bonsoir, Sam. » Le chasseur voulut hurler mais la main du diable sur sa gorge l'en empêcha.

« Lucifer… »

Le sourire absolument sadique et fou de Lucifer le terrorisa. Près d'eux, Dean n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans le sommeil. Lucifer posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une parodie de baiser affectueux. À califourchon sur les hanches de Sam, le Diable souriant si large ment que Sam pouvait pour la première fois remarquer sa dentition aiguë de carnassier. L'impression d'être un lapin sous les dents d'un prédateur était plus que réelle. Et il avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir cette impression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Fit Sam en regardant Lucifer, la douleur de son torse aurait dû effacer l'hallucination.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'accentua encore. Du bout des doigts, il traça une douce caresse le long de la mâchoire de l'humain.

« Je fais ce que je veux, Sam. »

« Tu devrais être dans la cage ! J'ai suffisamment mal pour ne pas te voir ! »

« Oh Sam tu crois vraiment qu'un petit bleu est suffisant pour me faire partir. NON ! » Cracha le Diable en se saisissant de la mâchoire de Sam et en profita pour l'embrasser encore, réellement avec tendresse cette fois. Machinalement, les lèvres de l'humain s'entre-ouvrirent. La langue de Lucifer se glissa entre elles. Un lourd frisson d'excitation autant que de peur remonta le long du dos du chasseur avant qu'il ne tente de repousser le Déchu.

« Arrête ça ! » Lucifer se laissa repousser avec langueur. Il se lécha scrupuleusement les lèvres, son sourire canaille toujours aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

« Toi. Évidement. »

« Pa…Pardon ? »

Les doigts de Lucifer glissèrent sur le torse nu de l'humain.

« Sam, Sam, Sam…. Crois-tu réellement que je ne saurais pas ? Crois-tu réellement que j'ai cessé une seconde de t'observer ? Que je pourrais te laisser sans surveillance ? Oh Sam.… »

La caresse descendait lentement sur le ventre de l'humain avant de glisser doucement sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Un hoquet échappa au chasseur lorsque les longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur son membre.

« Tu as pu m'échapper une fois, Sam. » Chantonnait presque Luci. « Dans la cage je pouvais rien faire…. Mais à présent… Ho comme tu m'es offert… Tout entier, ouvert, à attendre que je vienne prendre ce qui m'appartient… »

Sam voulu protester mais les lèvres de Lucifer le firent taire sans espoir de s'insurger davantage contre le corps qui s'imposait de plus en plus à lui. Et les doigts du Déchu sur son bas ventre…. Un lourd gémissement lui échappa.

« Lucifer ! »

« Oui Sam…Je suis là… Je serais toujours là, près de toi, la main sur ton épaule à présent…Toujours…Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, je serais toujours là… Quand tu embrasseras une femme, quand tu l'étreindras, quand tu t'abandonneras à sa chaleur…Mais c'est à moi que tu penseras. C'est mon nom qui sera sur tes lèvres… »

Sam parvint à le repousser une seconde.

« Quoi? Tu veux que je t'aime aussi peut-être ? »

Malgré les tremblements de pur plaisir sexuel qui remontait le long des reins du mortel, il trouvait encore la force de se cabrer contre la domination du Diable.

« Non. Je me passerai de ton amour. Un temps. Je me contenterais de ta vénération pour commencer. » Sam voulut rire mais un baiser de plus l'en empêcha. « Je serais ton dieu avant d'être ton amant. Mais tu seras et tu es ma chose… » Roucoula encore Lucifer avant de resserrer soudain sa prise sur le sexe de l'humain qui sentait sa jouissance monter de plus en plus. « Et pour te le prouver… » D'un mouvement de main Lucifer se bloqua sur le membre de Sam. « Jamais tu ne pourras aller au bout de la jouissance. Même la plus belle femme de tes rêves ne pourra te faire jouir. Seul moi et seulement moi te conduira au septième ciel. Et le jour où tu accepteras d'être à moi…. Prie mon nom. »

« LUCIFER ! » Gémit violemment Sam, la pression sur son membre était à la fois insupportable et aussi plaisant que le pur bonheur.

« Je suis ton dieu, Sam… Tu m'as tenu à distance un temps. Mais c'est terminé. Tu vas abandonner de ton plein gré. » Insista Lucifer. « Tu es à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il embrassa Sam une dernière fois avant de se redresser, non sans lui avoir mordu la lèvre presque au sang. Son perpétuel sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, il baissa son visage et passa un rapide coup de lange sur son membre, comme s'il voulait le nettoyer à petits coups de langue rose. Sam avala sa salive. Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lucifer lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Sam… »

La voix mélodieuse le fit frissonner une fois de plus. Puis la présence s'effaça, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait….rêvé ? Encore ?

Sam lança un regard à Dean qui ronflait. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain il plongea sous le jet d'eau glacial, il sentait encore les mains de Lucifer sur lui. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de sa présence, de son odeur, de son toucher… Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il en voulait encore. Le chasseur sentit son érection lui faire mal. Il pouvait se laissait aller non ? Lentement sa main glissa entre ses jambes et se saisit de son membre. Un gémissement de pure extase sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait une image mentale d'une femme. Il devait oublier les sensations de la main de Lucifer sur lui. Le chasseur se sentait proche de la rupture mais c'était comme essayer d'attraper du vent, il sentait la jouissance arriver mais dès qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver il se sentait incapable de continuer.

 _« Jamais tu ne pourras aller au bout de la jouissance. Même la plus belle femme de tes rêves ne pourra te faire jouir. Seul moi et seulement moi te conduira au septième ciel. Et le jour où tu accepteras d'être à moi…. Prie mon nom. »_

Sam retira sa main de son membre, le simple souvenir de la voix de Lucifer avait faillit le faire venir… Il était dans la merde.

O_O

« Bon alors voilà l'enquête : Monsieur Marc a été littéralement démembrer et a eu le cœur explosé…. Tu en déduis quoi ? » Fit Dean en conduisant. « Sam ? » Le plus vieux se tourna vers son petit frère, ce dernier était tendu depuis trois jours et semblait sur le point d'exploser toutes les trois secondes comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. « Sam ! »

« Euh oui… Dean ? »

« L'enquête Sam, bon sang qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu sembles complètement à l'Ouest parfois. C'est Lucifer c'est ça ? »

Sam se tendit encore plus et dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de gémir et pour se contrôler. Trois jours qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer d'appeler Lucifer, trois jours qu'il était incapable de trouver le corps d'une femme attirant. Il avait même eu une panne la veille, incapable de trouver la femme assez, assez… Rah il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« Calme toi et fait le vide dans ta tête. Au moins Lucifer ne viens plus faire des castagnettes pour m'empêcher de dormir. » Pensa Sam. « Ça va Dean il semble vouloir me laisser en paix. » Fit Sam en souriant. « Même si je peux même pas penser à lui sans avoir la trique. » Pensa de nouveau le cadet.

« Mouais si tu le dis. Bon on se fait passer pour des agents du FBI et on va voir le témoin. »

« Y'a un témoin ? »

« T'es vraiment dans la lune ces temps-ci… Un ami du gars, il a tout vu le pauvre. »

« Ouais. » Fit Sam de manière évasive, le regard tourné vers le paysage. Il espérait que cette enquête allait lui changer les idées.

O_O

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait le témoin et ils eurent pitié de lui. Il ne devait avoir que 18 ans et il venait de voir son ami mourir de la manière la plus horrible possible.

« Monsieur Nicholas Thomson ? »

« Oui. Euh vous êtes qui ? »

« Nous sommes des agents du FBI. » Fit Sam. « Je suis l'agent Mike et voici l'agent James. Nous sommes là pour… ce qui est arrivé à votre ami. »

« Ah ouais… » Le jeune homme tapota la table. « Écoutez j'ai déjà tout dit à la Police alors… »

« Nous savons que cela doit être horrible mais… » Sam s'assit sur la chaise en face du jeune homme, adoptant une attitude amicale. « Nous voulons entendre toute l'histoire de votre bouche. »

« D'accord. On rentrait du cinéma et on est passés par une ruelle… Bon sang, je passe là-bas tous les jours et je n'ai jamais eu de problème… »

« Vous avez éété attaqués ? »

« Oui un psychopathe sûrement. Il hurlait que Tom lui avait volé quelque chose et ensuite il nous a sauté dessus, littéralement. » Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « Moi il m'a envoyé contre un mur et Tom il là…. » Nicholas se mordit avec force la lèvres le épaules tressautant. « Il lui a arraché les membres et lui a transpercé le cœur. »

« Transpercé.. » Fit Dean qui se passait mentalement la liste des monstres assez forts pour démembrer quelqu'un mais aussi arracheur de cœur. « À mains nues ? »

« Oui. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de saluer le jeune homme et de partir.

« À ton avis un loup-garou ? » Fit Dean en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Sûrement mais il faudrait enquêter sur la victime pour savoir ce que le monstre voulait dire par _tu me l'a volé_ ? »

« Mouais. Occupe-toi en, moi je vais voir la ruelle et la famille. » Fit Dean en commençant à partir.

« C'EST ÇA LAISSE MOI LES RECHERCHES JERK ! »

« BITCH ! »

O_O

La bibliothèque de la ville était plutôt banale mais tout de suite elle lui rappela la bibliothèque où il avait surveillé une femme et où Lucifer avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui filer une hallucination où les personnes présentes se fracassait le crâne contre les tables.

« Sam… » Le chasseur se releva, c'était la voix de Lucifer. Regardant partout autour de lui, il tenta de voir le Diable mais il ne le vit nulle part.

« Bonjour. » Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard de la bibliothécaire. « Pardon de vous avoir fait peur mais vous semblez chercher quelque chose alors je suis venue voir. »

« Euh… Ah oui. C'est vrai. Euh je cherche des coupures de journal depuis les années 80 voire 70. » Voyant le regard surpris de la jeune femme il continua. « C'est pour une thèse et accessoirement un article de journal. »

« Et bien je vais vous donnez tout ça… Mais en échange. » Elle se saisit de sa main et y écrivit un numéro. « Vous m'invitez à dîner. »

Sam regarda un instant le numéro sur sa main puis la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Lucifer, il trouverait une femme attirante. Elle n'était pas grande mais c'était son visage qui l'attirait en réalité : ses yeux était bleu pâle et ses cheveux châtain courts lui donnait envie de les ébouriffer.

« D'accord vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

O_O

Sam lisait depuis maintenant de longues heures des coupures de journaux et rien d'anormal ne ressortait, il commençait en avoir marre. Au moins il était sur de ne pas avoir peur pour ce soir pensa-t-il en regardant le numéro sur sa main.

« Sam…. »

Le chasseur releva d'un coup la tête et se figea. Lucifer. C'était Lucifer qu'il avait entendu il en était sûr. Soudain le chasseur ressentit une immense joie comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui-même. Il….Il devait le trouver. Laissant en plan les coupures de journaux, Sam s'élança entre les étagères de livres, il le voyait… il était là. Lucifer venait de tourner vers les romans policiers, d'un bond Sam tourna avant de tendre les bras.

« Luci… »

« Attention ! » Le chasseur percuta avec force un vieil homme avant de se prendre une pluie de livres au visage. « Bon sang mais où va le monde avec des jeunes qui sont incapable de regarder devant eux ! »

Sam laissa le vieillard grogner contre la jeunesse et chercha du regard le Diable mais sans le voir. Aussi rapidement que l'espoir était arrivé ce fut le tour du choc. Il avait….il avait espéré de voir Lucifer. Il ramassa les livres de l'homme, retourna à sa table et se plongea dans les coupures de journaux tentant de noyer ses pensées dans le travail. Il n'avait pas espérer revoir le sourire du Lucifer, ni sentir son odeur, ni entendre son nom murmuré par Lucifer. Le chasseur enfonça son visage dans ses bras, tentant d'effacer les trois dernier jours, il n'en pouvait plus, chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure était un enfer. Toutes ses pensées étaient parasitées par l'envie et le désir qu'il ressentait à la simple mention du nom de Lucifer. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait des mains de Lucifer sur lui. Un léger toquement sur sa table le fit relever la tête.

« Tenez, vous sembliez fatiguez. » La bibliothécaire, un café à la main, lui fit un sourire. « Vous avancez ? »

« Petit à petit. » Le chasseur prit le café avec bonheur, comme tout à l'heure il trouva la jeune femme très belle. Cette dernière sembla pendant un instant regarder autour d'elle avant de se lever et de le tirer vers un placard. Tant qu'elle lui permettait de ne plus penser à Lucifer…

O_O

Sam donna un nouveau coup de rein soufflant contre la peau de la jeune femme qu'il avait plaquée contre le mur du placard. C'était plus du genre du Sam-sans-âme de faire ça mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de faire le vide dans ses pensées et cesser de penser sans cesse à Lucifer et aux trois dernier jours.

« Sam… » Le chasseur ne retint pas un coup de rein plus puissant au son de cette voix. Une voix si douce qu'il était le seul à entendre. « Sammy bouge. » Des mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates pour glisser lentement sur ses flancs pour l'étreindre par derrière et il sentit une barbe de trois jours lui gratouiller la nuque. « Sam… tu sais bien que cette femme ne t'aidera pas. Mais tu es sur le bon chemin, continue à chercher chez ces putes des choses qui te rappellent à qui tu appartiens. »

Sam voulut nier les propos de Lucifer en se plongeant dans le regard de la jeune femme mais il croisa ses yeux. Des yeux bleu glace comme ceux de Lucifer, non exactement pareil.

« Tu vois Sam. Tu comprends enfin. » Lucifer embrassa doucement la nuque de Sam le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le diable sourit en sentant la peau fine se grêler doucement, il donna un vague coup de rein pressa la bosse de son pantalon entre les fesses de Sam. « Diq-moi Sam et si tu baisais cette femme ? Mais n'oublie pas vers qui tu dois revenir. » Souffla Lucifer en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Sam pour le pousser vers l'avant. « Bouge Samuel. »

Le prénommé poussa un hoquet sous l'ordre du Diable contre son oreille et sous la pression sur ses fesses. Lentement il s'éloigna de Lucifer entrant plus profond dans la jeune femme, la chaleur autour de lui était si fade comparer à celle des mains de Lucifer sur son membre il y a seulement trois jours. Elle n'était rien. Elle ne servait qu'à lui faire oublier…. Il savait que quelque chose de bien plus plaisant l'attendait en arrière. Ses vas et viens étaient rapides mais dès que Lucifer passa sa main contre son ventre pour le retenir il s'immobilisa avec plaisir, laissant le Diable lui couvrir la nuque de baisers.

« Dis-moi Sam crois-tu que tu mérites la délivrance ? » Fit Lucifer de nombreuses et longues minutes plus tard.

« Oui. Oui. Oui. S'il te plaît. » Supplia Sam en reculant pour se plaquer contre Lucifer. « Je t'en prie. J'en peux plus. »

Lucifer eut un sourire et quitta la nuque de Sam pour regarder la jeune femme, si Sam n'avait pas joui une seule fois et était toujours en forme –grâce à lui – ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Le Déchu claqua des doigts et la bibliothécaire fut téléportée ailleurs, dans une rue sombre où elle comprendra QUE L'ON NE TOUCHAIT PAS A SON SAM WINCHESTER ! Il avait fait semblant de trouver drôle que Sam cherche des caractéristiques qui lui étaient propres chez des femmes mais de là à coucher avec une autre…. Il était possessif. Extrêmement possessif. Sinon il ne se serait pas rebellé contre son père.

Les autres l'ignoraient mais Dieu n'avait même pas félicité Gabriel lorsque le jeune archange avait porté l'Annonce à Marie, il était trop occupé à créer une nouvelle civilisation… Dieu ne s'occupait pas de ses propres fils alors pourquoi s'occuperait-il des humains ?

« Lu… »

« Je suis là Sam. » Fit Lucifer en faisant entrer ses doigts dans la bouche de Sam voulant le faire taire.

Il ne voulait pas que Sam l'appelle maintenant, le jeune homme devait le faire lorsqu'il sera en pleine possession de ses moyens. Pas alors qu'il était sous endomorphines et autres hormones lui procurant du plaisir. Le diable posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune Winchester, les fit lentement glisser entre les pans du jeans ouvert et baissé et se saisit du membre de Sam. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement en prenant appui sur le mur pour pouvoir tenir debout. Voilà la chaleur qu'il espérait et attendait, le frottement sur son membre était en synchronisation avec celui contre ses fesses. Le chasseur sentait avec bonheur la bosse entre ses fesses, il se moquait du jean et se mit en bouger pour mieux sentir la sensation de la chaleur contre lui. Il voulait la sentir plus. Beaucoup plus…

« HEY DIS DONC VOUS FAITES QUOI LA DEDANS ! » Sam cessa de bouger, lutta pour reprendre le contrôle et repoussa Lucifer pour s'habiller. « Où est la bibliothécaire ? » Fit l'homme en uniforme toisant du regard Sam qui sortait.

« Euh… » Le chasseur regarda le placard vide en se rappelant que s'il est venu dans le placard c'était pour coucher avec la jeune femme, il pouvait voir les vêtements par terre mais de bibliothécaire, il n'en n'avait pas. « Je sais pas… »

« Me prend pas pour un con. » Fit l'homme en posant avec force son doigt contre le torse de Sam. « Je t'ai vu entrer avec elle il y a ½ heure et voilà qu'elle a disparue. Dis moi tout ou j'appelle les flics et je leurs dis qu'un hippie dans ton genre rode ici. »

Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme. À cause de son intervention il n'avait pas pu avoir droit à la délivrance donnée par Lucifer et surtout il en avait marre de ne penser qu'à Lucifer. Écartant légèrement les jambes, Sam attrapa le doigt appuyé contre son torse et commença lentement à le tordre. Il était vraiment en rogne là… SON Lucifer était proche de lui et à cause de cette misérable raclure il n'avait pas pu, ne serait-ce avoir droit de garder le Déchut près de lui. L'homme grimaça un instant surpris par la force soudaine du môme devant lui, il tenta de reculer mais Sam serra de plus en plus.

« J'étais déjà pas de bonne humeur… » Siffla Sam. « Et il a fallu que tu interviennes…. Espèce d'enflure. » D'un coup Sam tourna le poignet brisant net le doigt et tira, de sa main libre, l'homme par le col. « Alors évite de me contrarier. » Et violemment il envoya, d'un coup pied, l'homme dans le placard

Si un témoin extérieur était arrivé il aurait vu un homme à l'aura menaçante et oppressante. Une aura remplie de frustration et de colère.

O_O

La chambre du motel était silencieuse, affreusement silencieuse. Le seul bruit provenait du ronflement de l'aîné Winchester, le cadet, lui, était tendu comme un arc, le regard braqué vers le mur. Il n'en pouvait plus il avait l'impression d'exploser à chaque seconde depuis cet après-midi. Un après-midi riche en surprises : il avait enfin trouvé une femme séduisante pour au final découvrir qu'il ne l'appréciait que parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup a Lucifer, il avait couché avec elle pour finalement se frotter contre une nouvelle hallucination du Diable.

« Putain… » Souffla le chasseur en posant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Le diable était partout : dans ses pensées, ses désirs, son souffle, son cœur…. Lentement il fit glisser sa main le long de son visage comme s'il pouvait effacer la sensation des mains de Lucifer sur lui. Il en avait besoin. Aussi furtivement que possible il se leva pour prendre son téléphone, il aurait bien pris aussi son ordinateur mais ce n'était vraiment discret. Se remettant en mémoire les différents sites que Dean avait l'habitude de visiter il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il coupa le son, vérifia que Dean dormait toujours et tenta d'oublier Lucifer. Il valida pour le film numéro deux : « La baby Sitter et le livreur de Pizza ». Sam s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, posa un coussin dans le bas de son dos et appuya sur « Play » en priant. Une Pin-up blonde apparut à l'écran, vêtu d'une minijupe d'écolière et de talons aiguilles, présentant tous les clichés d'un coup. Après quelques minutes de dialogues passionnants, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de films, le livreur de Pizza fit son apparition.

Sam aurait dû déjà sentir un mouvement dans son boxer mais rien ne se passa. Ce film lui faisait autant d'effet que le journal de 20H.

\- Allez quoi …

Sam grognait contre lui-même. Comme pour se motiver et oublier Lucifer, il posa sa main droite sur son anatomie et commença à se caresser. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer. Après quelques minutes de caresses douces et entreprenantes, il se résilia à arrêter. Rien ne se passait. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon et se reconcentra sur son plaisir solitaire. Malheureusement, sans résultats concluants. Le cadet Winchester jeta avec force le portable contre le mur, hurlant intérieurement que Lucifer aie à ce point fait son nid dans son esprit, son cœur et ses désirs. Sam n'était stupide, il savait quoi faire, tremblant il amena sa main à sa bouche et commença à lécher son index, doucement il enfonça un deuxième doigt commençant un léger vas et viens. Ce devait être bon. Du moins il l'espérait. Il enfonçant encore un peu et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il savait que Dean pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et le voir ainsi mais… il s'en foutait royalement. Il ne pouvait pas résister au désir qui lui raidissait les reins. Il passa plus fortement sa langue contre ses doigts. C'était plaisant au final, cette jouissance si proche et si loin à la fois, il se sentait proche de la délivrance et elle restait sans cesse loin de lui. Il voulait se libérer mais cet état de… il était incapable de donner un mot pour dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« S…Am. » Le cadet ouvrir les yeux, Lucifer était là, il le sentait.

Il avait besoin de l'archange. Retirant vivement les doigts de sa bouche, il rabattit la couverture sur lui et amena ses doigt contre son entrée, profitant au passage de caresser son membre dur. Haletant il fit quelques ronds dessus tout en prenant les doigts de son autre main en bouche, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Lentement il fit rentrer un doigt, il se souvenait de la sensation du membre de Lucifer, piégé dans son jeans, contre son entrée. Il pouvait imaginer la sensation de ses doigts remplacée par celle de la bosse qu'il avait sentie dans le placard.

« Anh… » Gémit Sam alors que son doigt frappait la boule de nerfs en lui. Voulant sentir encore plus ce plaisir il rajouta lentement un deuxième doigt en accélérant. Poussant un nouveau gémissement il rajouta un nouveau doigt dans sa bouche. Il avait besoin de plus beaucoup plus. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'il ressentit de nouveau la jouissance lui échappait avant d'être remplacée par un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il frappait en cadence sa prostate.

« Luuucii… »

« S…y » Le chasseur ouvrit à moitié les yeux pour croiser le regard de Dean. Son frère…. Lentement, il sentit son esprit s'éclaircir avant de replonger.

« Dean…. » Le cadet tendit la main vers Dean, les larmes coulant. « Aide moi… »

O_O

Dean essora avec force la serviette puis la posa contre le front de Sam. Son bébé frère était souffrant et il ne pouvait rien faire. Un gémissement indécent sortit de la bouche de Sam qui tira avec force sur les menottes qui lui surélevaient les bras. Le plus vieux eu une soudaine envie d'éclater la gueule d'un certain ange déchu. Il avait trouvé Sam dans cet état à son réveil et rien ne semblait l'aider. Castiel était parti au Paradis en espérant trouver de quoi leur venir en aide.

C'étaient les gémissements qui l'avaient réveillé. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils venaient de Sam il avait voulu tenter de se rendormir, ne voulant pas piétiner l'intimité de son petit frère. Mais un sanglot douloureux le fit se lever à toute vitesse.

« Sam ! » Contournant le lit de Sam il le vit s'enfoncer des doigts dans sa bouche, sûrement pour pouvoir étouffer les gémissements de plaisir qu'il pouvait entendre. Si Sam semblait prendre du plaisir Dean, lui, en doutait. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du cadet.

« … »

« Sam.. » Doucement Dean retira la main de Sam de sa bouche tentant d'entendre ce que son frère disait.

« Luci…. » Sous ce gémissement plaintif Dean retira vivement la couverture avant de se figer. La main de Sam était pas sur son membre mais légèrement plus bas. Dean comprit ce qui se passait et se mit à secouer Sam pour le faire réagir, lentement il vit les yeux de Sam faire le point et au final ils finirent par être complètement ouvert. « Dean…. Aide moi… »

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Dean faisait les cents pas complètement anéanti par la pensée que rien ne puisse aider Sam.

« Dean. » L'humain se retourna d'un coup et crut mourir de soulagement alors que Castiel avait posé sa main contre son épaule.

« Cass. Oh putain Castiel j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas entendu… »

« Je t'entends toujours Dean tu le sais. » Fit l'ange avec un sourire avant de voir Sam attaché. « C'est pour Sam que tu m'as prié ? »

« Oui. » L'humain prit la main de l'ange pour l'emmener vers Sam qui sembler avoir repris conscience.

« Hey salut Cas. »

« Sam tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Fit le cadet avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement. « Je vais vraiment pas bien. »

« Hmmm. » L'ange s'assit sur le lit et tendit deux doigts vers Sam. « Tu permets que je t'ausculte ? » Fit l'ange.

Sam hocha vaguement de la tête espérant que le toucher de Castiel lui retire Lucifer de la tête et que l'ange trouve un moyen de l'aider. Comme à chaque fois que Castiel utilisait sa grâce sur lui il sentit une douce chaleur le recouvrir et eut l'impression d'être dans un cocon hermétique au monde. Castiel, quant-à-lui, fouillait au plus profond de l'esprit du jeune homme. La forme de l'esprit d'une personne changeait selon sa personnalité et ses goûts, celle de Dean avait la forme d'une maison toute simple où chaque photos, chaque meuble, chaque bibelot était une porte vers un souvenir, heureux comme malheureux. Mais celui de Sam était le contraire, une grande baie vitrée qui laisser entrer la lumière et la reflétait sur les photos. L'ange attrapa une photo les représentant tous les trois assis sur l'Impala et ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il voyait la photo s'animer sous le souvenir. Délicatement il reposa le cadre et se tourna vers le canapé qui faisait face à la vitre.

« Bonjour Castiel. »

« Salut Lucifer. »

« Alors comment va depuis la dernière fois ? » Le déchu était avachi sur le canapé un livre de photos sous la main, regardant Castiel avec un sourire doux. Le genre de sourire qu'un grand frère fait à un petit frère qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

« Je vois que tu as pris tes aises ici. »

« Mouais je n'ai accès qu'à une infime partie des souvenirs de Sammy. » L'ange regarda l'album photo que Lucifer tenait et vit le visage de Marie doux et maternel. « Je cherchais des souvenirs enfouis pour les lui rendre, il le mérite… »

« Tu fais du mal à Sam… Il est complètement sous le contrôle des hormones du plaisir…. Tu vas le tuer de frustration ! » Cria presque Castiel face au Diable.

D'un simple mouvement de la main Lucifer envoya Castiel contre le mur renversant des cadres photos. « SAM EST À MOI TU M'ENTENDS ?! C'EST MON HUMAIN ! MON WINCHESTER ! ET SURTOUT C'EST MON SAM ! ALORS VA-T'EN ! » Le diable était tellement en colère que les murs de l'esprit de Sam semblèrent se fissurer. Castiel avait l'impression que Lucifer tentait de l'encastrer dans le mur.

Lentement Castiel sentit qu'il perdait pied dans l'esprit de Sam, Lucifer l'en chassait. Et d'un coup il se retrouva dans la chambre de motel, le souffle court.

« Cass ! »

« Dean… » L'ange cligna des yeux surpris que Lucifer ait réussi à l'éjecter de l'esprit de Sam mais c'étaient surtout les paroles du Diable qui l'avais surpris… Il regarda Sam qui semblait être un peu mieux. Lucifer ne voulait pas de mal à Sam, juste que le jeune Winchester comprenne. Sam croisa son regard et hocha la tête. « Dean va dehors. »

« Hein ? »

« Dehors. » Fit L'ange en poussant le chasseur avant de se tourner vers Sam. « Si tu me racontais quand ça a commencé ? » Proposa l'être céleste.

« Sammy il veut savoir… » Fit la voix de Lucifer

« Ferme-la ! C'est de ta faute tout ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin me foutre la paix ? » Hurla Sam qui voulait plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles mais les menottes le retentirent. Peut-être que Castiel pourrait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'attendre que Sam lui accorde à nouveau son attention, ce qu'il fit. « Tu ne diras rien à Dean. Tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant ne devra jamais sortir de cette pièce. »

« Tu as ma parole, Sam, je suis un ange du Seigneur. Je ne juge pas. Tu peux tout me dire sans crainte. »

« C'était la semaine dernière tout au plus. Après notre attaque contre les démons de LA… »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sam s'arrêta serrant les dents aux souvenirs, il n'osait plus regarder son ami ailé. Il se dégoûtait pour ça. Pour le plaisir qu'il prenait. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement, rassurante. Le chasseur releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu de l'ange avant de les reporter sur ses mains. Soutenir un regard, même sans jugement, était trop difficile.

« Quoiqu'il en soit. » Poursuivit Sam. « Il est hors de question que je fasse ça avec lui… »

Castiel resta pensif un moment, fixant le chasseur qui eut la très désagréable impression que son vis-à-vis pouvait scruter chacune de ses pensées.

« Sam. Tu es d'accord que Lucifer est dans tête, qu'il n'est pas réel ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était ton esprit qui avait créé tout ça pour évacuer quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux développer Castiel, tu es en train de me conseiller de laisser le Diable me… ? » Demanda Sam en relevant la tête vers lui, ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Oui. » Le chasseur était stupéfait de cette conversation. Quant à Castiel, il se leva et rangea sa chaise, prêt à sortir de la chambre. « Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, je tiendrai Dean éloigné. Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler quand tu auras fini. »

O_O

« Miam j'adore la vue. » Fit Lucifer en voyant Sam en simple T-shirt et boxer. Le chasseur ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le souffle contre son nez, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage du Diable. Il sentit une pression sur chacune de ses paupières, doux baiser prometteur. « Sammy ouvre les yeux… Aller Sammyyyy… » Susurra Lucifer contre son oreille.

Le chasseur haleta sous les soupirs qui glissaient le long de sa peau en une caresse délicieuse. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant alors qu'il faisait le point sur le bleu glace caractéristique des yeux de Lucifer. Son archange…. NON. Sam rua violemment faisant tomber Lucifer à terre.

« Dégage ! » Hurla Sam en envoyant son pied contre le ventre du Diable qui ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre.

« Oua quelle force… » Ironisa Lucifer en attrapant la cheville de Sam avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Sam tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Lucifer…

« Tu. Peux. Toujours. Courir. » Fit Sam sèchement. « Jamais je te prierais. »

Lentement Lucifer se plaça sur les hanches de Sam. « Sam… je te demande juste une chose : dis mon nom. S'il te plaît redonne-lui un sens. Redonne-lui une importance et une envie….. Redonne-moi envie de vous protéger. » Le diable avait posé son front contre celui de Sam les yeux fermés. « Je t'en prie redonne-moi une partie de ma lumière. De ma grâce. Donne-moi une raison de vivre et de redevenir celui que j'étais autrefois. »

Sam haleta face au discours du Diable et eut pendant un instant l'envie que Lucifer mente, qu'il ne dise cela que pour le forcer à dire son nom mais tout dans le diable brillaient de sincérité. L'archange venait de se mettre à nu. Tout simplement. Il sentit Lucifer s'éloigner puis poser ses mains contre les menottes et d'un coup il brisa les chaînes. Comme une marionnette sans fils Sam laissa ses bras tomber contre le lit. Le silence n'était perturbé que par la respiration sifflante de Sam qui sentait son esprit s'éclairer petit à petit, laissant derrière lui la sensation qu'il ressentait depuis une semaine. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la semaine qu'il venait de passer. C'était un plaisir naturel. Sam leva sa main avec lenteur, n'étant pas sûr des conséquences de ses gestes, du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Lorsque la nuque de Lucifer fut au creux de sa paume il apprécia la sensation des cheveux courts qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Juste un petit geste comme ceux que Dean lui faisait lorsqu'il culpabilisait de tout.

« Luci… »

« Mon nom en entier Sam. »

« Laisse-moi le temps… » Sa main continua les mouvements sur la nuque du Diable avant de s'arrêter. « Juste un petit geste. » Pensa Sam avant de tendre le cou et de frôler les lèvres de Lucifer contre les siennes. Un simple contact. Un simple baiser comme il en avait échangés avec des femmes.

« Sam… » Le cadet Winchester croisa les yeux de Lucifer qui semblait avoir retrouvé son état habituel. « Je vois qu'on aime prendre des initiatives… »

« La ferme. »

« Allez dis mon nom. »

« La ferme Satan. »

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire. Mais son sourire figea Sam, c'était le genre de sourire que faisait Gabriel quand il avait une idée particulièrement machiavélique en tête.

« Bien installé ? » Fit Lucifer.

Sam cligna des yeux en voyant où il se trouvait : sur les genoux de Lucifer qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, le dos contre le torse du Diable.

« What the fuck… » Fit le chasseur qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être levé pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du Diable.

« Tu vas apprécier Sammy. » Le chasseur ne pouvait voir le Diable mais il entendait son sourire. Lentement il fit glisser se langue le long de l'oreille de Sam tout en laissant ses mains passer sous le T-shirt et agrippa les pectoraux fermes de Sam. « Dis donc Sam ce n'est pas poli de penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant ces moments. » Fit Lucifer en ayant une brève vue d'une femme châtain hystérique. « Je suis dans ta tête je te rappelle. »

Le chasseur ne put retenir un gémissement alors que le souffle derrière lui frôla son oreille et il se cambra posant l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Les mains quittèrent son torse pour se poser sur ses cuisses et les écartèrent de manière impudique puis elles se mirent à caresser ses cuisses ne faisant qu'effleurer son entre-jambes à travers son boxer.

« L….Lu….Lucifer… Lucifer…Lucifer… » Répéta Sam en posant ses lèvres contre celles du Diable. « Lucifer… Lucifer… Lucifer…. »

Lucifer sentit sa grâce s'illuminer au son de son nom ainsi prononcé. Le Diable fut forcé de fermer les yeux sous la chaleur de sa grâce heureuse d'être enfin priée. Depuis si longtemps…. Si longtemps qu'il espérait que son nom soit prononcé avec autre chose que du dégoût ou de la peur.

« Oui Sammy. Prie-moi. Vénère-moi. Remplace le nom de tous les dieux, païens ou bien celui de mon père… Fais de-moi ton archange. Ton protecteur. » Chuchota l'archange en posant sa main sur la nuque de Sam le rapprochant de lui. « Je suis ton Dieu. »

« Va te faire… » Souffla Sam avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celle du diable. « Il y a un temps pour agir et un autre pour parler. »

Lucifer éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos gardant Sam contre lui. L'humain avait raison, vu ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie de plus.

« On est pressé... » Lucifer n'eut même pas le temps de se moquer que Sam plaqua avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'humain était en terrain inconnu mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Profitant du baiser il éleva légèrement ses hanches et s'abaissa lentement tout en remontant. L'arrêt soudain du baiser de Lucifer lui fit comprendre que son action était la bonne. Recommençant à se soulever il ne fut pas surpris de sentir les mains de Lucifer se placer sur ses reins et appuyer doucement.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement Lucifer finit par plaquer Sam contre lui profitant de sa force d'ange, lentement il attrapa le bas du T-shirt et commença à le retirer. Une fois nu Sam se plaqua de nouveau contre Lucifer mais eut une grimace. L'archange était trop habillé ! Beaucoup trop comparé a lui qui n'avait en tout et pour tou qu'un boxer désormais. Boxer qui était de trop lui aussi. Le cadet des Winchester posa ses mains contre le col du T-shirt de Lucifer ne savant pas si il devait le faire lui-même ou bien laisser le Diable se déshabiller seul. L'envie de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau du diable par ses propre moyens le tiraillait mais il ne savait comment …

Lucifer eut un sourire doux, Sam oubliait souvent qu'il était dans sa tête, ses craintes et ses peurs ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Nullement inconnues. Lentement il releva son torse pour finir avec Sam légèrement surélevé ainsi assis sur ses genoux. Avec la même lenteur il retira son T-shirt dévoilant son torse, Nick n'était pas quelqu'un de faiblard ni de moche il savait donc que Sam allait aimer la vue. Hey il n'allait pas prendre un véhicule repoussant tout de même, bon okay quand il était réel il faisait une décente d'organes quand il marchait mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Il n'avait pas perdu son estomac sur la route non ?

« Tu aimes Sammy ? »

« …. » L'humain posa sa main contre le torse du diable profitant de la chaleur diffuse qu'il ressentait, puis sans vraiment le vouloir il gloussa, sa paume et son poignet le picotait. « Pfff sa….sa Pfff ha aha ahahahaha ça chatouille… »

« C'est ma grâce Sam. Elle te reconnaît. Elle t'aime. Comme moi. » Souffla Lucifer avant de se coller plus près de l'humain.

Le contact était bon, maintenant c'était tout le haut de son corps qui était caressé par la grâce de Lucifer. Voulant profiter plus il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lucifer et noua ses bras dans le dos de l'ange déchu. Voilà il était entouré par la chaleur du Diable. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se retrouva sur le dos, Lucifer au-dessus de lui.

« Sammy… » Fit Lucifer en posant ses mains sur le bord du boxer de l'humain. « Je vais aller doucement… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais toujours attention. »

L'humain avala sa salive avec difficulté, il avait déjà regardé un porno gay, même si jamais il n'avait réussi à y trouver du plaisir, il savait ce qui suivrait. Il releva légèrement le bassin afin que Lucifer puisse lui retirer son boxer, une fois cela fait il regarda le Diable jeter le boxer à terre. Lucifer se lécha les lèvres à la vue de Sam ainsi : alangui sur le drap, rouge de plaisir et fièrement dressé.

« Lucifer qu'est ce queAaaaaaaannnh ! » Finit Sam en se sentant soulevé tandis que ses genoux furent placés sur les épaules du Diable. « Lucifer ! »

« Quoi ? Je continue juste notre câlin. » Rit le Diable avant de morde fermement l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sam, ce dernier eut un frisson de douleur avant de soupirer sous les coups de langue du diable.

Une morsure : douleur. Coup de langue : bonheur. Le Diable lui soufflait le chaud et le froid et il adorait. Comme suivant un chemin prédéfini Lucifer passa sur le ventre puis sur l'autre cuisse, restant sans cesse loin du désir de Sam. Doucement Lucifer glissa sa langue le long du bas ventre avant de s'arrêter à la base de l'érection de Sam rendant ce dernier fou d'impatience.

« Sammy, Sammy je sens que si je continue par-là tu vas venir trop vite… »

« M'en fous… Continue. »

Le diable eut un sourire amusé et contourna l'obstacle pour continuer sur le périnée du Chasseur. Sam poussa un petit cri en sentant la langue joueuse passait sur son entrée. Ça c'était nouveau. Il sentit Lucifer passer lentement sa langue comme pour le détendre. Le Diable eut un sourire avant de commencer à s'enfoncer en Sam, il savait qu'il ne devait pas atteindre grand chose mais les petit cris et gémissements de Sam lui faisaient comprendre que le chasseur ne serait pas contre un petit plus. Il se retira rapidement et reposa les jambes de Sam sur le matelas. La position précédente était bandante pour lui mais l'humain devait en avoir marre.

« Lucifer… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu aimais être ainsi positionné. » Le silence et les joues rouges de l'humain le firent rire. « Nooon Sam Winchester aime être vu dans des positions compromettantes ! »

« Pas vrai ! » Fit Sam en se relevant comme il put. « Je nAAaannn… »

Lucifer sourit en bougeant la première phalange qu'il avait enfoncée en Sam. Détourner l'attention et agir doucement voilà comment donner du plaisir. Lentement il enfonça son doigt de manière plus poussée, se félicitant d'avoir pensé à le lubrifier avant. Rapidement les chairs autour de lui se détendirent au point d'accepter facilement qu'un deuxième doigt vienne faire la visite. Plantant son regard sur le visage rouge de Sam, Lucifer se dit qu'au final pourquoi il avait utilisé un fruit et un serpent pour tenter Eve franchement, il est sûr que s'il avait simplement attaché Sam à un arbre et la Femme n'aurait pas résisté une seconde. Faut dire qu'Adam n'était pas du même genre que Sam, de ce qu'il avait pu voir quand il regardait les deux premiers humains… Les impuissants et les précoces n'existaient pas pour rien. Le Diable ricana à ce souvenir.

« Luci…Pitié...Plus. »

Lucifer se reconcentra sur Sam en dessous de lui et nota que maintenant c'était quatre doigts qui écartaient les chairs de Sam… Et ben il avait dû partir loin dans ses pensées… Sentant les doigts s'en aller Sam ne put s'empêcher de gémir de regret, il voulait continuer lui. Le chasseur tendit les bras vers Lucifer crochetant sans peine la nuque du diable pour entamer un baiser violent et passionné. Profitant d'avoir un mini contrôle sur leur étreinte, Sam attira Lucifer contre lui profitant de la chaleur du Diable et soupira de bien-être. Lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Lucifer contre son entrée, il se tendit.

« Chut calme Sammy. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. » Le Diable commença à faire lentement rentrer le gland avant de ressortir. « En fait je ne peux pas te jurer que tu n'auras pas mal mais je vais faire attention. » Sentant Sam se détendre, il commença lentement à s'enfoncer en lui et franchement il remerciaitles siècles de patience dans la cage car là… s'il n'avait pas juré à Sammy qu'il lui ferait pas de mal il le pilonnerait sans concession. Une fois totalement entré il s'arrêta de bouger, laissant son compagnon s'habituer à sa présence. Sam tremblait de tension sous lui mais doucement il sentit l'humain bouger son bassin.

Le chasseur serra les dents, la pression était intense et il sentait sa peau s'étirer tandis que le sexe tentait de le pénétrer. Lucifer donna un petit coup plus prononcé et le corps de Sam laissa enfin la verge le pénétrer. La sensation fut tout d'abord brutale, la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il sera fortement les dents. Le diable eut un petit cri de plaisir mêlé de surprise et vint pour se retirer en sentant l'humain se crisper de douleur. Celui-ci le retint fortement contre lui.

« Bouge pas! » ordonna-t-il entre ses dents. Le moindre mouvement, il le savait, lui ferait atrocement mal.

« Sam ? » Demanda Lucifer mais le chasseur posa une main sur son visage pour le rassurer.

« Tu peux bouger maintenant. » Lui dit Sam en sentant que la douleur s'était atténuée.

Lucifer donna un petit coup de bassin, comme pour tester le mouvement et la douleur revint de plus belle, lui transperçant le ventre. Il étouffa sa plainte, ne voulant pas alerter l'ange déchu qui avait, pour sa part, poussé un gémissement de plaisir si poignant que Sam se mourrait de l'entendre à nouveau.

Deuxième coup de rein et la brûlure fut beaucoup moins intense…

Troisième...Du gâteau…

Quatrième…Plus rien…

Cinquième et Oh! D'accord…Ok…La revoilà la sensation exquise qui lui avait tant manquée…Son sexe qui s'était dramatiquement ramolli reprit de la vigueur. Lucifer commença à bouger en lui avec plus d'aise et de fluidité et la sensation d'être empli devint un plaisir grandissant. Un coup bien positionné vint buter contre sa prostate et il gémit fortement. Lucifer vint l'embrasser avec frénésie tandis que Sam relevait les jambes pour en entourer le corps de l'ange. Lucifer libéra sa bouche et gémit fortement contre sa joue, il adorait sentir les talons de son amant au creux de ses reins. Sam arqua le dos sous le plaisir aigu qui lui transperça le corps tandis que Lucifer bougeait frénétiquement en lui, butant inlassablement contre sa prostate.

« Humm…Lucifer… » Gémit-il avec passion. L'archange geignit fortement en augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements, sa main cherchant entre leurs corps pour s'emparer du sexe palpitant de Sam.

Les deux plaisirs conjugués lui firent pousser un cri d'extase. Son corps était en feu, avide de son Diable, de son sexe, de ses mains sur lui, de ses yeux bleus comme la glace, de son odeur, sa saveur, ses geignements…Les sensations le saoulèrent tandis qu'il sentait une sensation de chaleur lui envahir la poitrine. Il agrippa ferment Lucifer comme s'il allait se noyer et plongea dans son regard, se perdit dans les abysses bleutés tandis que son cœur explosait d'une sensation encore jamais connue…Les yeux de Lucifer lui renvoyèrent une tendresse et une adoration telle que Sam se sentit plonger dans une extase suprême. Le plaisir fut brûlant en lui tandis qu'il relevait sauvagement les hanches contre les coups de butoir de Lucifer…Il le voulait en lui, toujours plus loin, plus profond…Voulait faire un avec lui…

L'orgasme s'empara de lui violemment. Il cria d'extase tandis que son sexe éclatait dans la main de l'ange. La vague l'emporta avec frénésie, lui obscurcissant la vue et l'ouïe pour quelques secondes. Il sentit son corps se crisper avec violence et il entendit le déchu geindre fortement tandis que sa semence s'écoulait en lui. Sam sentit la vague de plaisir le libérer tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement ses sens. Son corps était pantelant, meurtri par l'effort et le plaisir. Haletant Sam ne réagit pas lorsqu'il sentit Lucifer se retirer avant de s'affaler à ses côtés. Comme un chat à la recherche de chaleur, il se plaça contre le torse du Diable et commença à s'endormir.

« Sammy… »

« Humm.. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Hein... ? AIIIIE ! Putain ! » Fit Sam en se tenant le poignet. « Putain Lucifer pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Sammy tu m'appartiens tout comme moi je t'appartiens. Il est donc normal que je pose ma marque sur toi. »

« Moi je t'ai pas mordu. »

« Un suçon fait l'affaire tu sais. » Fit le Diable en pointant une marque violacée sur son cou « une vraie sangsue sur le coup. » Ricana Lucifer. « Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu dormes un peu. »

Lentement Sammy se sentit partir dans les rêves, il voulait ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait rester avec Lucifer… Sam commença à se sentir partir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lucifer lui caresser le crâne pour le détendre.

OoO

Lorsque Sam se réveilla il ne fut pas surpris d'être seul dans la chambre mais il le fut en voyant qu'il était menotté au lit et dans la même tenue que la veille comme si la nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« CASTIEL ! » Paniqua Sam pensant n'avoir que rêvé de la nuit.

« Sammy ! » Le cadet se retrouva avec un grand frère de 80 kilos sur le ventre. « Tu vas bien ? »

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait, il ne réagit pas lorsque Castiel fouilla dans son esprit.

« Je sens toujours la présence de Lucifer mais… c'est comme au début il n'a accès à rien. » Fit Castiel en souriant. « Tu as réussi Sam. »

« Mouais… Vous me libérez maintenant. » Fit Sam en bougeant les poignets. Une fois libre le cadet se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Il avait rêvé de tout ça… Non il se souvenait encore de la sensation des mains de Lucifer contre sa peau, le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de plénitude. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues seules preuve de sa peine et de sa solitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Rageusement il essuya ses larmes avec son poignet avant de se figer. C'était quoi ça ?

Se levant rapidement, il se plaça devant la lumière et se figea. Un magnifique L stylisé avec trois paire d'ailes ornait son poignet.

« Tu m'appartiens Sammy. » Le chasseur releva la tête face au miroir et croisa le regard de Lucifer qui se trouverait derrière lui. Si lui avait le L de Lucifer, il put voir avec joie un magnifique S dans un triangle fait d'un couteau, d'un fusil et d'un petit Winchester ornaient le cou du Diable.

Oui il appartenait au diable mais le diable aussi lui appartenait.


End file.
